ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Jet Black Ultra Brothers
is the ninth episode of Ultraman Ginga. Plot Hikaru as Ginga fought against Ultraman Dark but Ginga was no match for the Dark Ultra. Hikaru tried to see who was controlling the Ultra and saw a familiar face controlling him. He realized that it was Seiichiro Izurugi, Misuzu's father. Depsite his best efforts, Ginga was soon defeated by the Emerium Ray of Seven Dark. It turned out that Seiichiro was in possession of both Ultraman and Seven Spark Dolls, allowing him to switch whenever he wanted. Ginga was reverted back to Hikaru. As Ultraseven Dark is about to use his Eye Slugger on the unconscious boy, Misuzu arrives and shouts for him to stop, causing Seven Dark to hesitate and back off. As Hikaru was resting, Tomomi Kuroki met Alien Nackle who gave her the Dark Dummy Spark after which she DarkLived into Antlar. Misuzu, Kenta and Chigusa met Hotsuma Raido who gave them the Jasuyline Spark doll. Misuzu UltraLived into Jasuyline along with Kenta and Chigusa, but Jasuyline was no match for Antlar as it required all three of them to work in unison, and they struggled to control the Spark Doll. Meanwhile, Seiichiro used the Dark Dummy Spark to contact Hikaru. The two had a brief face off, with Hikaru questioning the motives of Seiichiro before the latter departs Hikaru's consciousness. Elsewhere, Tomoya and Officer Kakky engaged Alien Nackle, but were no match for him, as Nackle disabled the use of Tomoya's Gunpad by forcing it to stick to a wall out of his reach. Taro used his Ultra Psychokinesis to allow Tomoya to retrieve his Gunpad. Hikaru finally regained consciousness, and Lived into Ultraman Ginga. As Ginga arrives he saved Jasuyline from Antlar, but Jasuyline was weakened and reverted back to Chigusa, Hikaru and Misuzu. Ginga faces Antlar. While Ginga was about to finish it off, suddenly Antlar was shot at by the Wide Shot and destroyed. The attacker was revealed to be Ultraseven Dark. Ginga faced Ultraseven Dark for the second time. Ginga and the Dark Ultra use their finishing beams but were equally matched. Ultraseven Dark then transformed into Ultraman Dark and proceeded to give Ginga a beat down. Ultraman Dark fired his Specium Ray against Ginga, but he was interrupted by an attack by Jean-Nine. Intercepting him with a Ultra-Slash, Jean-Nine converted into robot form. Tomoya prepared to attack, but Ultraman Dark transformed into Ultraseven Dark and used Ginga as a shield, causing Tomoya to hesitate. Seven Dark then dropped Ginga and fires the Emerium Ray on Jean-Nine, causing him to fall. Just as Jean-Nine was about to be finished off, Ginga got back into the fight and turned the situation around, defeating Seven Dark with the Ginga Cross Shoot. In the aftermath, Misuzu was disgusted by her father's actions and ran off. Alien Nackle took advantage of the situation and took control of Misuzu via a Dark Dummy Spark... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Spark Dolls Used *Ultraman Ginga *Jasyuline *Ultraman Dark *Ultraseven Dark DVD/Blu-Ray Release Ultraman Ginga Volume 3 features Episodes 7-9. 51wEqh0QNIL._SY445_.jpg|DVD Cover 4213101355.jpg|Blu-Ray Cover Trivia *This marks the first time that a person (Seiichiro) used two Spark Dolls at once. *With Misuzu getting a Dark Dummy Spark, all of Hikaru's friends have fallen victim to the darkness at least once. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Ginga Episodes Category:Ultraman Ginga